Characters, Inc. (Batman Entertainment Productions' Style)
Cast Buster Bird: * Buck F. Sinclair (El Tigre: The Many Adventures of Manny Rivera) as Cyborg * Manny Rivera/El Tigre (El Tigre: The Many Adventures of Manny Rivera) as Robin * The Chipettes as themselves * Chipettes disguise as the Hex Girls as themselves * El Oso (El Tigre: The Many Adventures of Manny Rivera) as Phantasm * Prince Charming (Shrek 2 and 3) as Joker * Frida Suárez (El Tigre: The Many Adventures of Manny Rivera) as Starfire * Puffies Fluffies as themselves * Esmeralda (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) as Aunt Anna * Luigi, Mario, Princess Toadstool and Toad as themselves * Sartana of the Dead (El Tigre: The Many Adventures of Manny Rivera) as Harley Quinn * Genie as himself * Flash (El Tigre: The Many Adventures of Manny Rivera) as Danny Phantom * Moat Monster as himself * Rukia Kuchiki (Bleach) as Pocahontas * Homer Simpson (The Simpsons) as Kirk * Larry the Lobster (SpongeBob SquarePants) as Captain Hopper * SpongeBob SquarePants as Robin * Iron Man as himself * The Hench Little Pigs as themselves * Hulk as itself * DJ as himself * Spider-Man as himself * Tony as himself * Fran and Baby Sinclair (Dinosaurs) as Daphne Blake and Scrappy-Doo * Eden as herself * Franklin and the Children Animals as themselves * Tipo (The Emperor's New Groove) as A Kid that Robin Entertained * Belle (Beauty and the Beast) and Kronk (The Emperor's New Groove) as Elsa and Jack Frost * Tom, Jerry, Puggsy and Franke DaFlea using clipboards as themselves * Ralphie as Emperor Kuzco * Ugly as himself * Bernard and Miss Bianca as themselves * Link Hogthrob as himself * Invincibubble (The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water) as Hercules * Porky Pig as himself * Bugs Bunny as himself * Sam Sparks as herself * Pingu as himself * Stitch as himself * Jumba Jookiba as himself * Bob Parr/Mr. Incredible as himself * Dog as himself * Buster Moon as himself * Insectosaurus as itself Scenes: # Main Titles / Moat Monster in the Closet / Prince Charming # Morning Workout # Gotham City # Characters, Inc. # El Oso # The Scare Floor # "23-19!" # End of the Day # Meet the Chipettes # Harryhausen's # Back at The Apartment # Bedtime # Sneaking Chipettes to Work # Potty Break / El Oso's Plot # The Wrong Door # Manny on the Run # The Trash Compactor # Manny Kidnapped # The Scream Extractor # The Chase # Buck Scares Chipettes # Banished / Welcome to Himalayas # Buck Rescues Chipettes # "Pussy Poo!" # The Door Vault # El Oso's Demise # Tricking Charming # Goodbye # The Laugh Floor # Kitty! # End Credits Category:Dragon Rockz Category:Superheroes, Inc. Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof trailers Category:Movie-Spoof Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Account and Creator of Movies-Spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movie Spoof Category:Accound and Creator to Movie Spoofs Category:Account and Creator of Movie Spoofs Category:Accound and Creator to Movies Spoof Category:Trailer Movie Spoof Category:Upcoming Movie Spoof Category:Upcoming Movie Spoofs